Telepresence and such multimedia services are known in the art. Both software and hardware capabilities of devices that facilitate usage of such multimedia services have been on increase. It is of prime importance to ensure that there is no mismatch in different components of the multimedia services such as audio and video.
Further, close-to-reality effects that are to be achieved through the multimedia services are increasing constantly. In order to effectuate this in the devices, there may be a need in upgrading multiple entities and devices where a standard procedure for experiencing such multimedia services may be established.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.